The Porygon Factory
'''The Porygon Factory '''is the 4th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary During a training session, Spencer runs into a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog factory. Except it's a Porygon factory. And it's guarded by deadly Pokemon. Story (We see Spencer walking out of the Pewter Gym) Spencer: Man, that's the second time I've lost! Rhonda: Don't take it personally. Do you know how many times it took me to beat Clian's gym? TEN! Spencer: Yah, well, Brock's hard... Rhonda: We just need to train your Pokemon. How do you think Lapras' Ice Beam got so strong? Spencer: OK. Where do we go? (In the forest) Spencer: Charmander, use Ember! Charmander: Chaar! (Charmander shoots many small fireballs at a Venomoth, knocking it out) Spencer: Nice Ember! Here, have a treat! (gives Charmander a bagel) Charmander: (eats it) Chaar! Rhonda: Wait, I see something up ahead. (They go up ahead to see a factory) Rhonda: What is it? Spencer: Wait a second... The colorful door... The big white trucks... The careful hiding to avoid labor laws... It's a MILTANK MOO-MOO DOG FACTORY!! Rhonda: I hear an "and" coming... Spencer: AND THEY GIVE FREE MILTANK MOO-MOO DOGS! (runs towards factory) Rhonda: (sends out Voltorb) It's not a Miltank Moo-Moo factory, is it? (Voltorb shakes itself) Rhonda: You wanna bet how many minutes until it blows up? Voltorb: Voltorb! Voltorb! Voltorb! Rhonda: *sigh* Wish I had Spencer here with his little translator... (Inside the facotry) (A clerk is sitting there, bored) (Suddenly, Spencer bursts through the door) Spencer: FREE DOGS! (Runs through other doors) Clerk: Hey kid, you can't go there... *sigh* (Spencer is running around in the factory, looking at the equipment) Spencer: Wait, this isn't a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog Factory? Go, Charmander! (sends out Charmander) Charmander: Char-man? Spencer: (Turns on Pokedex's translator) What are these... things... they're making? Charmander: (through translator) I don't know... I think I saw one in Professor Oak's lab though... Spencer: Maybe they're Pokemon? (scans one with Pokedex) Pokedex: Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon. Being the first man-made Pokemon, it is made completely out of programming code. This one knows: Sharpen, Conversion, Conversion2, and Psybeam. Spencer: Cool! (throws an empty Pokeball at the one he scanned, capturing it) (Suddenly, alarms start ringing) Spencer: Eek! The Miltank Moo-Moo Dog police are coming! (Electrodes, Mr. Mimes, and Tangelas come out of the shadows) Spencer: Don't worry, I can explain... Charmander, use Smoke Screen! Charmander: Char-ma! (Releases some smoke, allowing Spencer to run away) Spencer: We need to find a way out of here! (sees map of building) Hmm... the emergency exit is... that way! (Looks towards a hallway, blocked off by a Mr. Mime's Light Screen) (Looks the other direction, to see some Electrodes) (The Electrodes all use Thunder on Charmander, knocking him out) Spencer: Nooo! (withdraws Charmander) Maybe Porygon can get out of this? (sends out Porygon) Porygon: (eyes are blank, but then pupils enter and it starts floating) Por-y-gon? Spencer: Use Psybeam! Porygon: Por-y? (Shoots a pink beam from its nose at the Light Screen, strengthing it) Por-y-gon-gon! Spencer: Do you have something to say? (turns on Pokedex's translator) Porygon: (Through translator) Psybeam will only strengthen it. Spencer: Then what do we do? Porygon: (through translator) I can use Conversion to become a Psychic-type. Therefore, I'll be able to manipulate the Light Screen. (Suddenly, Porygon's body (excpet for the eyes) turn dark pink, indicating that it is a Psychic type) (A hole appears in the Light Screen, and Spencer and Porygon go through it. Porygon then closes it to block a Thunder, which breaks the screen. Conversion wears off.) Spencer: Now we need to RUN! (Porygon and Spencer run away) (They run into a vine shield set up by Tangelas) Spencer: (turns on Pokedex's translator) Do you have another awesome move for this? Porygon: (through translator) According to my scans, the vines are too thick for my regular Psybeam. However, if I use Sharpen, it will boost the power of my Psybeam so I can cut it! Spencer: OK, do it! (First, vibrating white lines appear on Porygon's edges. Then he shoots a pink beam, which the white lines come off and become a part of the beam. The beam cuts a hole in the vine shield) Spencer: Yay! Porygon: (through translator) Yah, but look that way! Spencer: (looks to see the shadows of Electrodes coming down the hallway) Uh-oh, here come the cops! Run! (Porygon and Spencer run away) (Then they encounter an emergency exit, guarded by an Electrode) Spencer: Do the Psybeam thing, Porygon! Porygon: Por-y (starts malfunctioning) -eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Spencer: I guess that's what you get when you grab a Porygon off the Porygon machine! Go Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pidg-eh! Spencer: Use Tackle on that Electrode! Pigey: Piidg! (Uses Tackle on the Electrode, knocking it out of the way) (All the Electrodes come through the hallway) Spencer: Pidgey, use Gust on the Electrodes! Pidgey: Piiiidg-eeeey! (Uses Gust, angering the Electrodes, and they start glowing) Porygon: (stops malfunctioning) Por-y! (goes through the emergency exit, Spencer and Pidgey follow him) (Meanwhile, outside) Rhonda: Hmm.... (Voltorb has used Charge Beam to etch out "30" in the grass) Rhonda: Remember, I still bet 15... Spencer: (runs out of the door) Hi, there guys! (Half the factory behind him blows up) Spencer: I guess those guys got ''really ''angry... Rhonda: (looks at watch) Ha! 14 minutes! My guess was closer! (looks at Spencer's new Porygon) Well, you got a new Porygon! Spencer: The best part is... It can do math! What's 5 times 5? Porygon: Por... y...